Staccato Drop
Staccato Drop is the 89th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Sharon approaches Break, reuniting him with Emily after not having the opportunity to give Emily back to him when they were at Pandora. Break places Emily back onto his shoulder, assuming that Lily had dropped Emily at some point and not realized it, voicing his happiness to have Emily back by his side once again. Sheryl pipes up suddenly, noting how Break's regained his composure, how they have all exchanged information, and how she's finished her wonderful cup of tea - wondering if it's about time that she, Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon, Break and Reim leave for Sablier; which Oz enthusiastically confirms. Elsewhere in Reveil, citizens are shown talking to each other, one asking if an official statement hadn't been released by the government the day before, stating that the reward had been collected already. Another citizen states their disappointment, as they had thought of framing someone innocent in order to claim the award. Meanwhile, earthquakes continue to shake Reveil, frightening the confused citizens, who hope that the earthquakes are bad omens for the future. In Sablier, the people who have been residing in the ruined city worry about how the old Sablier is projecting itself in the form of black buildings throughout The Hole. One citizen asks if all of this is supposed to be some kind of dream, another thinks it's supposed to be some kind of ill-omen. A little girl from Sablier sits away from the turmoil, thinking of how she's cold - with a crack opening across the sky from behind her, and the hand of a Card reaching out. In the center of the black projected city of Sablier, Lottie is fed up. Lottie questions what's with the mist all around them and if Dug is still with her. Dug confirms this, coming over to Lottie's side with Lily still on his back, who asks Lottie where they are. Lottie reveals that they're in Sablier, which Lily doesn't understand because they were in Reveil mere moments ago. Lottie ignores Lily and begins an ascent through the mist, wondering who Noise thinks she is dropping them in Sablier without warning, vowing that she's going to give Noise a double slap to the face for what she's done. Then, Lottie notices Dug's absence of response, asking what he thinks about what's going on. Dug says that the city that's projected around them is most definitely Sablier from one-hundred years ago, but that it is just an illusion of memory created by the Abyss and given a solid form. Accepting what Dug's said, Lottie assumes that the projected city is undoubtedly a result of something Oswald's has done. Hearing this, Dug asks if Lottie is wavering, explaining how he's aware that Lottie's been thinking about it for a long time now, wondering if Lottie thinks that Oswald's making the wrong choices. Dug's question takes Lottie by surprise, but before she can answer, Lily says that Oswald must be in Sablier too, and that they need to hurry and save him from Rufus. Lottie says nothing, but Dug claims that Lily is right, that they should go to help Oswald, but first they have to find Noise. Lily doesn't understand why finding Noise is necessary, but Dug explains that they don't know what kind of trouble Noise will make if they leave her by herself. One-hundred years ago, a young Baskerville girl was locked in the basement of the Baskerville estate. One day, a new addition to the Baskerville Clan found a barred window, crouching down and asking why the girl was locked in the room all alone if she's a Baskerville too. The girl, not able to see who her visitor is, claims that she's been confined to the room because she's a heretic - something which her visitor doesn't understand. The girl explains that it means she can't control the power of the Abyss very well like her colleagues can. Rather than being able to manipulate her Chain, the girl claims that she instead gets eroded and taken over by it, and although she can never remember what happens during that time, she's been told that she gets very violent. The visitor understands why the girl was isolated, but she explains that apparently a "failure" such as herself can rarely come out. Instead she's become something inhuman, yet can't become a Baskerville completely either, seeing herself as only useless. Hearing this, the visitor tells the girl before him that he's a heretic too, and if both of them are heretics, then it's normal for them. Vincent leans into the sunlight, revealing himself to the girl - shocking her with his crimson eye as he asks if he can come and see her again (as he'd sneaked out and has to return before someone notices he's gone), calling the girl "Miss" because he doesn't know her name. When the girl hears this, she goes to tell Vincent her name, only to realize that she doesn't remember what he name is, because her original identity has been erased; claiming that she hears a cacophony of sound. Three days later, Vincent later returns to the barred window, asking if "Miss" was there. In response, the girl laughs hysterically, asking who Vincent is, as she's never seen Vincent's face before. Vincent reminds the girl that he'd come to visit her three days beforehand, wondering if the girl's forgotten that already. The girl laughs instead, saying that she hasn't forgotten, and that this was truly their first encounter. Vincent is confused, but accepts the girl's claims, reintroducing himself as Vincent. The girl claims that it's nice to meet Vincent, calling herself Duldum and stating that the girl's name is Echo. Vincent remembers that Duldum is the name of Echo's Chain, telling her that it's not nice to just arbitrarily use Echo's body. Duldum laughs at this, telling Vincent that he's wrong to say that she's using Echo's body arbitrarily - as she's only doing what Duldee told her to in order to save Echo, as Echo isn't able to properly access her's and Duldee's powers. Vincent says that he'd heard Echo call herself inept before, specifically remembering when Echo said she could hear a cacophony of sound and that she always dreamed of becoming some kind of monster. Duldum claims that if she and Duldee leave Echo alone, then she'll break; something which Vincent admits is probably true. Duldum carries on, revealing that she exists because Duldee created her within Echo's body, in order to protect Echo's heart and soul. Vincent comes to the realization that Duldee's power is to create another individual, a puppet, within its target, Duldum commending Vincent on how smart he is. Duldum explains that Duldee had wanted to create a puppet within Echo, and because Duldum did what she was told, the puppet is complete. Duldum does admit, however, that some people are immune to her strings - as Vincent's been completely unaffected by them since his arrival, Duldum wondering if this is because of his crimson eye. Vincent demands that Duldum shut up and trade places with "Miss", because she's the one who he came to see. Duldum does as directed, trading places with "Miss", and leaving her confused when she finds Vincent yelling at her angrily. After looking around and seeing Vincent, "Miss" is surprised to see he came back once again, asking Vincent if she was acting weird. "Miss" breaks down in tears because she considers herself to be revolting, with Vincent noting what an awful sound her crying is. Vincent decides to call "Miss" Noise, confusing the girl as he rains flowers down to her from above. Vincent reveals that he was originally going to give Gilbert the flowers, but they got ruined in the process. Instead the girl is fixated on how Vincent called her Noise. Vincent explains that Noise can be the girl's name, as Echo even called her that, and she can't remember her true name anyway. Noise doesn't understand, thinking that she's too revolting to deserve the name. Vincent agrees with Noise, but tells her that it's not a problem; reminding Noise that he said before that when both of them are weird, they're normal. Noise is thinking of her origins with Vincent while in Sablier, thinking that they both exist in darkness and therefore have an irresistible happiness together. Despite this, Noise doesn't understand why Ada had to get in the way of that, hating Ada and wanting Ada to disappear from the world. Within herself, Echo is trying to make Noise stop her violent streak, but Noise just tells Echo to shut up; claiming that she doesn't take orders from disposable people. Noise listens to the clock toll throughout Sablier, stating that it's annoying as she looks over Ada, who's lying unconscious and covered in blood. Characters in order of appearance *Rufus Barma *Noise *Echo *Duldum* *Duldee *Vincent Nightray* *Ada Vessalius}} Terms Trivia *Alternate title: -Divided Noise- *An omake starring Levi was released alongside Staccato Drop, where Levi reveals that a Drama CD will be released alongside the release of Pandora Hearts 22. *Echo, Noise, Duldee and Duldum's origins are revealed. Navigation